


Distracting UST

by CatrinaSL



Series: Things You Said [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Darcy Lewis, Aromantic Tony Stark, F/M, Kissing, Resolved Sexual Tension, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Tony attempts to get the distracting UST out of the way so he and Darcy can get back to work.





	Distracting UST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara47q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/gifts).



> 14) things you said after you kissed me

"Okay," Tony said, clearing his throat. "Back to work, then?"

Darcy's eyes came back into focus as he turned away, and she gave him a disbelieving look. "That's it?" she asked. " _ One _ kiss?"

"You were expecting more?" Tony replied, already manipulating something on his fifteen-minutes-in-the-future interface thing.

"Uh,  _ yeah _ ," she told him. "Wouldn't you, if I said something like 'time to clear up this distracting unspoken sexual attraction thing' and proceeded to kiss your brains out?"

"I... guess?" Tony said, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye but still pretending like he was going to keep working. 

She gave him a suspicious and disbelieving look.

He cleared his throat. "I thought you said no romance in the labs."

"I said no romance in  _ Jane's _ lab. It mixes badly with her science. Besides—" she stepped between Tony and his excuse not to look at her, putting her hands on his chest and bringing his attention back to where it belonged. "—who said anything about romance?"

Tony's eyebrows went up in surprise and badly disguised interest. "It's like that?"

Darcy smirked. "It can be, if you want."

Tony smirked back. "In that case... where were we?"

Darcy grabbed a fistful of his shirt to pull his lips down to hers. "About here, I think."


End file.
